Start Your Engines!
Start Your Engines! is a US, UK, AUS, South African, Polish, Czech, Brazilian, Greek, Spanish, French, Italian and Indonesian DVD that contains six episodes from the nineteenth series. It was released under the name Reds vs. Blues for Indonesian audiences. Description US/UK Thomas and Friends™ are racing on the rails! The clock is ticking for Thomas, Bertie and Spencer to get to the castle on time. As Philip shows Gordon how fast he can go, slow Stephen proves he can save the day. James and Thomas are on opposite tracks when the Big Game comes to Sodor, while Caitlin gives Emily an unexpected boost. Race down the tracks with Thomas and his friends! AUS The clock is ticking for Thomas, Bertie and Spencer to get to the castle on time. As Philip shows Gordon how fast he can go, slow Stephen proves he can save the day. Race down the tracks with Thomas and his friends! Episodes # Two Wheels Good # Reds vs. Blues # Slow Stephen # The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead # Best Engine Ever # Philip to the Rescue Bonus Features US Separate from the main feature * Race with You sing-along song * On a Journey Today sing-along song * Go, Go Thomas sing-along song * Guess Who? puzzles - Thomas, James, Scruff and Gordon Part of the main feature * Really Useful Engines - Bill and Ben and Marion * The Earl's Quiz - The Lost Puff, Colors and Percy's Lucky Day and Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Landmarks of Sodor - Whiff's Waste Dump and The Scrapyards * The Fat Controller's/Sir Topham Hatt's Tales - Cranky UK/AUS * Really Useful Engines - Bill and Ben and Marion * The Earl's Quiz - The Lost Puff, Colours and Percy's Lucky Day and Percy's Parcel and Pop Goes Thomas * Landmarks of Sodor - Whiff's Waste Dump and The Scrapyards * The Fat Controller's Tales - Cranky * Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz") * "Race with You" Sing-Along Music Video * "On A Journey Today" Sing-Along Music Video * The Great Race Teaser Trailer* *UK only Trivia * On the US release, an instrumental of Thomas and Percy can be heard on the Episode Selection menu. * The UK and AUS releases have the new intro, roll call and credits, while the US release does not. * This is the first UK DVD to feature nineteenth series intro, roll call and credits, as well as the first DVD Menu to play the nineteenth season Engine Roll Call song. * The DVD is used as Disc 2 of The Complete Series 19 DVD as a bonus disc distributed by Mattel Creations. Goofs * Steve D'Angelo and Terry Tompkins are credited for rearranging the theme song, but the new version of the theme song is not featured on the US DVD (the Series 13-18 intro is used). * Some of the people are duplicated on the back cover. * The digital release is slowed down to 24 frames-per-second. Merchandise Books * Reds Against Blues! * Race to Callan Castle/The Best Engines Ever Wooden Railway * Philip * Streamlined Emily * Speedy Surprise Drop * Ready, Set, Race! Percy Take-n-Play * Philip TrackMaster * Philip * Royal Spencer * Blue Team Thomas Clothes *Handcraft Underwear and Training Pants DVD Packs US *Start Your Engines! and Up, Up and Away! Double Pack Trailers File:Start Your Engines! - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Start Your Engines! - US Trailer|US DVD trailer pl:Lokomotywki na Start Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Spanish DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:South African VHS/DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:French VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Indonesian DVD/VCD releases